Good Sunbae
by kenchinbrothers
Summary: "min-ah, kamu tau kan kalo kyuhyun sunbae itu tak akan tertarik walaupun di tembak oleh perempuan secantik apapun." / "kamu berlebihan, aku ga berminat pacaran, maaf tidak bisa membalasnya"/ KYUMIN. DLDR. review thanks
1. Chapter 1

Hello, ff kedua telah selesai.

Terima kasih buat yang udah komen, walaupun sebenernya ga ada yang komen. /mojok/

FF ini mungkin ga panjang panjang, jadi nikmati saja ya.

Happy Reading

KYUMIN/GOOD SUNBAE/CHAPTER ONE

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Present

Reyza apriliyani

.

"Kenapa tidak sampai"

"aish ini menyusahkan"

Aku terus saja menggerutu. Hello Lee Sungmin imnida, aku umur 16 tahun, kelas 1 SMA di Paran HighSchool. Aku sedang mengambil barang ku yang tersangkut di ranting pohon yang tinggi. Ugh dengan tinggi badanku yang sangat mungil ini tidak memungkinkan untuk menjangkaunya.

"yosh, aku harus memanjat pohon ini dan mengabil lang-"

SRAK

"eh... kyuhyun sunbae"

Ahh.. kenapa harus ada kyuhyun sunbae disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini, kyuhyun sunbae andalan di klub basketnya, nilai akademisnya pun sangat bagus apalagi matematika, ditambah lagi wajahnya yang sempurna, perempuan maupun laki-laki mengaguminya.

"anu, ini kyuhyun sunbae.. emm"

PUK

What? Hanya dengan melempar batu saja langsung dapat mengenai barang ku dan langsung terjatuh. Kenapa tak aku lakukan seperti tadi saja, menyusahkan.

"go-gomawo sunbae"

"jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya lagi" ucap kyuhyun sunbae sambil mengambil daun yang berada di helai rambutku. Lalu dia meninggalkan ku pergi.

.

.

"hyukie, aku menyukai seseorang" ucapku kepada sahabatku.

"nugu?" jawabnya.

"kyuhyun sunbae... tadi saat sepatuku tersangkut dipohon dia membantuku mengambilkannya"

"tapi, gak boleh suka hanya karena itu" jawab hyukjae dengan muka prihatin.

"kenapa?"

"min-ah, kamu tau kan kalo kyuhyun sunbae itu tak akan tertarik walaupun di tembak oleh perempuan secantik apapun."

"apakah kyuhyun sunbae gay?" muka ku shock setelah mendengar ucapan dari ryeowook, sahabatku satu lagi.

"mungkin" jawaban singkat dari hyukjae membuat tubuhku lemas.

"kalian ini. Dengar ya minnie, dengan kata lain menyukai kyuhyun sunbae itu hanya akan membuang waktu saja" ucap kibum dengan sangat datar.

"aku kan ga bermaksud untuk berpacaran dengan kyuhyun sunbae, hanya ingin dekat degannya dan terus bersamanya, bisa berada disampingnya." Ucapku dengan berbinar-binar.

"itu sama saja bodoh" ucap hyujkae dengan melempar penghapusnya ke keningku.

"aa appo~" aku mengusap-usap keningku yang sudah sedikit memerah.

.

.

Ah, aku kan hanya ingin bisa dekat dengan kyuhyun sunbae. Ya aku tau dia hebat, tapi apa salahnya. Ah bagaimana kalau aku menunggunya pulang dan bilang untuk membalas budiku yang tadi. Yosh, aku sedang bersemangat.

"ah, aku lelah menunggunya di sini, apakah dia belum keluar dari kelasnya? Apa dia sedang piket? Padahal ini sudah jam 6 lewat" aku terus saja memerhatikan jam tanganku sambil melihat kearah sekolah. Apa aku mencarinya saja ya.

"Haaah. Aku sudah mencarinya di segala tempat ini yang terakhir" ku buka pintu perpustakaan.

AH! Ketemu!

Ternyata kau disini sunbae, eh sunbae membaca buku universitas sebanyak itu padahal dia masih kelas dua. Memang sunbae itu orang yang sangat rajin, di jam yang seharusnya semua orang pada pulang dia malah ma-

SRET

"eh, kyuhyun sunbae. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Anu, kalau bisa aku ingin membalas perbuatanmu pada ku. Apakah ada yang bisa aku kerjakan untukmu sunbae?"

"nggak ada. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Terima kasih saja sudah cukup."

"Ah! Anu... bukan itu maksudku.. Aku hanya ingin berguna untuk orang yang aku suka!"

DEG

Ah! Aku keceplosan, aish eothoke pasti muka ku sudah sangat memerah.

"kamu berlebihan, aku ga berminat pacaran, maaf tidak bisa membalasnya"

"eh... sunbae..." aku hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya. Haruskah hanya sampai disini perjuanganku. Tidak! Besok aku harus datang pagi pagi agar bisa membantu kyuhyun sunbae mengikuti klub basketnya.

.

.

"Haaah ini masih jam 6 pagi, sekolah pun masih sepi. Aku haru menunggunya dimana ya?" ucapku sambil berlari lari kecil kearah lapangan sekolah.

"mana ya kyuhyun sunbae." Aku melihat lihat sekitar tetapi tak melihat kyuhyun sunbae.

Dari jauh, muncul lah pria dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"sudah aku bilang tak bisa... tetapi kenapa kau disini?" tiba tiba ada suara dari belakangku, saat aku membaikan badan ternyata kyuhyun sunbae.

"sunbae, izinkan aku membantumu saat latihan sendiri!" ucapku tegas

"untuk apa? Tak ada alasan untukku mengizinkanmu membantuku" ucap kyuhyun sunbae dingin, brr aku mengigil mendengarnya.

"ada kok alasannya. Alasannya aku ingin berada disamping kyuhyun sunbae" ucapku dengan senyuman yang manis.

"haaaah... terserah dirimu sajalah" kyuhyun sunbae pun langsung berlari ke tempat penyimpanan olahraga untuk mengambil bola basket.

"Horeee~ sini sunbae biar aku yang membawa bolanya" aku langsung membantu kyuhyun sunbae mengambil bola.

Melihatnya latihan, berlari lari mendrable bola lalu menshootnya, keringatnya pun membanjiri bajunya. Wah lihat dia menshoot bola untuk 3 piont. Ah sayang sekali tidak masuk. Melihat bola yang mulai meninggalkan lapangan mulai aku kejar untuk mendapatkannya dan memberikannya kembali ke kyuhyun sunbae.

"ini sunbae" ucapku dengan menyerahkan bola kepadanya.

"heum" hanya di balas dengan dengungan. Itu sudah membuatku senang. Aah senangnya andai bisa setiap hari seperti ini.

.

.

"sunbae sudah selesai, sini biar aku saja yang membereskannya, sunbae minum saja air isotonik ini untuk membantu sunbae yang kehausan" lalu aku pun langsung melangkahkan kaki ku ketempat penyimpanan.

"sungmin-ah, kamu melikakukan ini semua tidak dengan senang hati kan. Aku tau itu, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu saja"

"tidak sunbae, sunbae salah. Malah dengan ini aku bisa melihat semangatnya sunbae melempar bola membuat aku menjadi sangat senang." Aku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

DEG

"sunbae suka bermain basket sejak kapan? Aku rasa aku mulai tertarik dengan basket"

"heum, aku suka basket karena hyungku. Dulu melihat hyungku dengan semangat bermain basket, membuat aku mengikuti klub basket ini."

"waa.. sunbae punya seorang kakak toh. Apakah sunbae mau mengajari ku cara bermain basket?" tanyaku perlahan.

"heum, aku mau mengajarimu." Ucapnya sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"benarkah?!" saking senangnya aku pun melompat berdiri, tak sengaja kepalaku pun terbentur sesuatu dan membuat rak yang berisikan bola baseball pun jatuh. Dan disana ada kyuhyun sunbae yang siap untuk menerima bola tesebut di kepalanya.

"sunbae awas!" aku langsung berlari memeluknya, agar terhindar dari bola bola yang akan jatuh.

DEG DEG

"min..."

"sunbae, apa sunbae tidak apa apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Maafkan aku sunbae" ucapku dengan cepat.

Tiba tiba saja sunbae ingin menggedongku.

"ah jangan sunbae. Aku ini berat tak perlu digendong, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" ucapku dengan menahan tubuhnya.

"diamlah dan berpegangan yang erat ke leherku."

Aku pun terdiam dan mengeratkan tanganku dilehernya sambil menetralkan detak jantungku.

"Kamu. Lain kali lebih perhatikanlah dirimu!" ucapan tegas dari kyuhyun sunbae membuatku melihat wajah tampannya. Oh dia sangat tampan dan perhatian, membuat aku makin menyukainya. Aku rela sakit demi dirimu sunbae.

.

.

"waa sudah hampir jam enam lewat, aku akan telat. Apakah kyuhyun sunbae latihan sendiri lagi." Monolog ku sendiri sambil berlari ke arah sekolah.

Tiba tiba di gerbang sekolah aku bertemu dengan kyuhyun sunbae.

"Selamat pagi sunbae" ucapku dengan melambaikan tanganku.

"hari ini pun kau datang pagi sekali."

"apakah sunbae ingin latihan mandiri lagi?"

"sudah tak perlu perdulikan aku lagi. Uruslah urusanmu sendiri dan jangan mengangguku. "

"eh. Kyuhyun sunbae" aku kaget dengan ucapannya.

"kalau bersamaku pasti kau akan berbuat aneh aneh yang membahayakan dirimu. Karena itu, sudahilah"

"kyuhyun sunbae!" aku memegang tanganya dan menaruhnya di dadaku.

"tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Karena aku seperti ini, hanya kepada kyuhyun sunbae."

"baiklah baiklah aku mengerti. Lepaskan tanganku!" Tiba tiba muka kyuhyun sunbae memerah dan dia berteriak.

"bolehkah aku berada disampingmu sunbae?"

"lakukanlah sesukamu" ucap kyuhyun sunbae lalu membalikan badannya.

"Gomawoyo sunbae" aku senang, sangat senang. Dengan ini aku akan berada disamping sunbae.

.

Tak jauh dari sana ada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman smirknya.

"hee... jarang sekali melihat pemandangan seperti ini."

.

TBC

TAMBAHAN

Kyuhyun pov

Melihatnya pagi ini berlari kearah sekolah, lihat bahkan ini masih jam enam lewat. Mengapa dia ngotot sekali sih.

"Selamat pagi sunbae" dia menyapaku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hari ini pun kau datang pagi sekali." Jawabku datar.

"apakah sunbae ingin latihan mandiri lagi?" lihat sudahku duga dia akan bilang seperti itu

"sudah tak perlu perdulikan aku lagi. Uruslah urusanmu sendiri dan jangan mengangguku. "

"eh. Kyuhyun sunbae" dia terlihat kaget sekali.

"kalau bersamaku pasti kau akan berbuat aneh aneh yang membahayakan dirimu. Karena itu, sudahilah"

"kyuhyun sunbae!" tiba tiba dia menggenggam tanganku dan menaruhnya di dadanya. Ah apa yang dia lakukan, kalau sepert ini kan aku bisa merasakan dadanya yang emm...

"tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Karena aku seperti ini, hanya kepada kyuhyun sunbae."

"baiklah baiklah aku mengerti. Lepaskan tanganku!" Haahh, bisa bisa aku lepas kendali kalau masih terus saja berada disana. Tapi dadanya tadi sangat pas ditanganku.

"bolehkah aku berada disampingmu sunbae?"

"lakukanlah sesukamu" aku langsung membalikan badanku agar muka memerahku ini tak terlihat olehnya.

"Gomawoyo sunbae" sedikit aku mengintipnya, mukanya sangat berseri seri. Dia cantik.

.

Dan selesailah chapther pertama dari fict ini. Semoga kalian bisa review sejenak. Saya terima apapun komentar kalian.

Because all of your opinion is spirit for new auhtor like me. Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

Chapther dua telah datang.

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf, karena saya author baru jadinya tidak membuat kejelasan dulu di awal chapter. Sebenarnya ini ff remake dari manga yang judulnya **All for you! **Karya dari **Kadono Yuu. **Dan ya kata katanya memang sama dengan percakapannya. Aku suka sama jalan cerita dia manga itu, jadinya aku coba me-remake ke kyumin. Karena aku suka sama kyumin. Ini GS oke. Dan ini semua full sudut pandang dari sungmin. Ada mungkin satu dua nyempil sudut pandang dariku.. hehehe..

Dan maaf banget ini tidak bisa panjang. Karena pemula banget. Harap dimaklumi.

Silahkan membaca.

KYUMIN/GOOD SUNBAE/CHAPTHER TWO

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

present

Reyza Apriliyani

.GS.

Aku pikir, aku bisa bersama sama dengannya. Tetapi...

"kyuhyun sunbae" teriak ku.

Tapi kyuhyun sunbae tak mendengarnya, ada salah satu temannya yang memanggilnya, dan ia pun pergi bersama temannya. Harapanku yang ingin bersama sama dengan dia pun pupus. Kalau seperti ini , aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan. Melihatnya yang selalu bersemangat membuatku bersemangat juga. Oke besok harus bisa untuk mengobrol dengannya.

~Seminggu Kemudian~

"oh tidak, kyuhyun sunbae sangat sibuk. Benar benar tidak bisa mengobrol" ucapku pasrah di depan loker.

"Ah! Kyuhyun sunbae~" aku melihatnya di gerbang. Ah dia semakin tampan saja.

"ya?" dia berbalik arah, dia mendekatiku.

"apakah sunbae langsung pulang?" tanyaku.

"ne, kamu juga?" ah sudah lama tidak mengobrol seperti ini.

"heeum. Apakah kita bi-"

Tiba tiba ada sura berisik dari arah depan sekolah, sepertinya ada yang ramai. Loh siapa dia...

"kyunie~ syukurlah bisa langsung bertemu denganmu" ucap pria tersebut. Dia tampan, tapi tetap tampanan kyuhyun sunbae.

"yakkk! Buat apa kau kesini hah?" loh kenapa kyuhyun sunbae terlihat begitu kesal?..

"dingin sekali, jarang jarang ya hyung mu ini mengunjungi mu kesini. Aku tidak ingin apa apa kok kesini, hanya saja aku melihatmu kemarin dijalan." Loh, dia hyung nya kyuhyun sunbae..

"lalu?" kyuhyun sunbae memang dingin kepada siapa pun ya, tidak mengenal bulu=_=

"aku melihatmu, sepertinya akrab sekali dengan perempuan ini. Jadi penasaran. Hallo Cho Donghae imnida, aku hyung nya kyuhyun. Siapa nama mu manis?" ucap dia sambil merangkul pundakku. Wah aku menjadi gugup.

"Le..e Sungmin sunbae" jawab ku sedikit gugup.

"tidak perlu panggil sunbae, panggil oppa saja ya minnie~"

~TAP~

"Ayo pulang!" eh tiba tiba kyuhyun sunbae menarik tanganku. Kenapa dia berjalan terburu buru sekali. Aku melihat kearah belakang, lalu merlihat muka hyungnya kyuhyun sunbae melongo. Mian ne donghae sunbae.

"sunbae.. tunggu" ucapku, lalu kyuhyun sunbae melepaskan tanganku.

"sunbae kenapa?" aku bertanya kepadanya, tapi saat aku melihat matanya, dia seperti orang bingung. Sunbae kenapa ya?._.

"maafkan hyungku. Dia berlaku tidak sopan kepadamu."

"tidak kok, donghae sunbae menurutku orang yang menyenangkan."

"menyenangkan ya..." lirihnya.

Suaranya terdengar putus asa. Sebernarnya kyuhyun sunbae kenapa? Lalu dia pun meninggalkan aku sendirian di jalanan. Haduh, kyuhyun sunbae memangnya aku ini apa main tinggal saja.

.

.

"sebenarnya, aku masih memikirkan kenapa kyuhyun sunbae bilang seperti itu, apa ada yang salah dengan hyungnya. Sepertinya kalau di lihat lihat kyuhyun sunbae seperti tidak terlalu suka dengan hyungnya. Tapi bukannya dia bermain basket karena hyungnya. Aaaah ini membuatku bingung." Ocehku sambil menyapu halaman sekolah.

"hei bila menyapu disana terus menerus bagaimana bisa bersih tempatnya?"

"eh, donghae sunbae. Untuk apa kesini? Oh, ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun sunbae lagi ya? Sayangnya dia sedang latihan di lapangan indor. Apa perlu aku antarkan kesana sunbae?" tawarku kepada donghae sunbae yang tiba tiba muncul di depan pagar sekolahku.

"panggil saja hae oppa. Aku kesini ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau ada waktu selesai bersih bersih?"

"em, tidak. Dan aku juga sudah selesai. Memangnya kita ingin pergi kemana?" tanyaku.

"bagus, sudah ikut saja dulu. Kajja!" ucapnya lalu menarik tanganku.

.

.

"ada apa hae oppa mengajakku ke cafe ini?"

"kamu tahu? Di sebrang sana itu rumah kami."

"lalu kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"nanti pasti kyuhyun lewat sini. Kau ingin melihat dia tidak?"

"mau!"

Waah akhirnya aku menemukan tempat dimana aku bisa melihat sunbae dengan nyaman. Ah ini semua berkat donghae oppa yang tiba tiba mengajakku ke cafe ini. Aku mengira dia ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun sunbae. Lagi pula bila ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun sunbae buat apa kesekolah, dia rumahkan mereka bertemu.

"terima kasih hae oppa, telah memberitahukan aku tempat ini"

"ah sama sama."

"oh iya, kenapa kamu begitu baik kepadaku?" heran juga dengannya yang terlalu baik.

"ehm.. kyuhyun itu dari dulu selalu rajin, bekerja keras, dan tak kenal menyerah. Dia sangat berbeda denganku yang selalu melakukan hal sesuka hatiku,. Dari dulu sampai sekarang dia tetap rajin dan sangat keras kepala"

"wah, ternyata kyuhyun sunbae dari kecil sudah berjuang keras." Ucapku dengan mata yang berbinar.

"maka dari itu, melihatnya berbicara dengan perempuan merupakan hal yang langka. Karena kelakuan dia yang dingin kepada setiap orang."

Perempuan, sunbae berbicara dengan perempuan mana?

"makanya aku berterima kasih sama minnie, karena minnie yang membuat kyuhyun terlihat lebih hidup dengan muka hangatnya."

Eh minnie? Aku dong, jadi perempuan itu aku. Jadi selama ini ga ada yang pernah ngomong sama kyuhyun sunbae. Memang orang yang dingin. Kalau ada angket terdingin, pasti kyuhyun sunbae memenangkannya. Lalu berfoto dengan membawa balok es._.

Tiba tiba kyuhyun sunbae muncu di depan jendela, ya karena donghae oppa memilih duduk yang dekat jendela.

~KLING~

"untuk apa kau membawanya kesini?" tanya kyuhyun sunbae dingin.

"ah aku? Hanya berjalan jalan, sekalian juga mengantarnya pulang."

"tidak. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang. Ayo!"

"eh iya sunbae tunggu. Hae oppa gomawo ya buat minumnya. Permisi."

"ya hati hati ya dijalan :D"

.

Kyuhyun sunbae kenapa lagi ya? Apa dia terlalu lelah.

"ehm.. sunbae sudah sampai disini saja, sunbae pulang kerumah saja."

"begitu ya? Memang menyenangkan ya bila bersamanya"

Eh.. kyuhyun sunbae kenapa berucap seperti itu.

"hae hyung, dari dulu selalu ceria bisa asik dengan siapapun, dia mempunyai banyak hal yang aku tidak punya. Maka dari itu , apapun yang bisa aku lakukan aku melakukannya dengan sungguh sungguh. Tapi..."

Eh kyuhyun sunbae kenapa jadi seperti ini. Mengapa dia malah membuat kalau dia itu kurang dengan donghae oppa.

"pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya"

Setelah berkata seperti itu kyuhyun sunbae melangkah menjauh. Tunggu kyuhyun sunbae kenapa bersedih..

"itu tidak benar!" teriakku.

"meskipun sunbae berpikir tidak bisa mengalahkannya, tetapi sunbae sudah berusaha dengan keras, berjuang, selalu bersemangat sampai merusak badan, terlalu bersemangat. Hingga tidak ada orang yang bisa melebihi sunbae.."

"sunbae... kau yang ter-"

GREP

"kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, aku akan berusaha lebih dari ini"

"kyuhyun sunbae tidak perlu berusaha lagi. Sunbae sudah cukup berusaha."

"mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu dengan seluruh kemampuanku minnie-ah~"

Ucapan kyuhyun sunbae membuatku terharu. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa kyuhyun sunbae me-

"hanya untukmu aku berusaha, bila bukan kamu aku tak mau"

Kyuhyun sunbae...

"heum, aku juga akan berusaha untukmu kyuhyun sunbae" ucapku dengan senyuman manis.

Lalu kami pun berpelukan di jalan. Untung tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

.

.

"waaah, romantis juga kau kyu.. pokoknya nanti aku akan meminta pajak jadian kepadanya. Karena ku juga kan dia bisa seperti itu. Hihihihi"

Lelaki tersebut setelah melihat adiknya, lalu pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya

.

.

Tambahan

Kyuhyu pov

Hari yang melelahkan, sudah seminggu lebih tidak bertemu dengannya. Ya walaupun kemarin sempat berbicara dengannya. Tetapi karena hae hyung... apa dia menyukai hae hyung ya. Dia bilang hae hyung itu orang yang menyenangkan. Jadi aku tidak menyenangkan? Arghh...

Saat aku berjalan kearah rumahku, tiba tiba saat aku melihat ke jendela cafe, disana terdapat hae hyung dengan perempuan itu. Oh tidak apa yang mereka lakukan. Apa kencan?

~KLING~

"untuk apa kau membawanya kesini?" tanyaku dingin kepada hyungku.

"ah aku? Hanya berjalan jalan, sekalian juga mengantarnya pulang."

"tidak. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang. Ayo!"

"eh iya sunbae tunggu. Hae oppa gomawo ya buat minumnya. Permisi."

"ya hati hati ya dijalan :D"

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku terlihat begitu cemburu.

"ehm.. sunbae sudah sampai disini saja, sunbae pulang kerumah saja."

Eh kenapa dia memintaku pulang. Apa dia tidak betah bersama denganku.

"begitu ya? Memang menyenangkan ya bila bersamanya"

"hae hyung, dari dulu selalu ceria bisa asik dengan siapapun, dia mempunyai banyak hal yang aku tidak punya. Maka dari itu , apapun yang bisa aku lakukan aku melakukannya dengan sungguh sungguh. Tapi..." aku sedikit menghela nafas

"pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya"

Ah.. akhirnya aku selalu kalah dengan hae hyung. Padahal aku sudah mulai menyukainya.

"itu tidak benar!" teriaknya.

"meskipun sunbae berpikir tidak bisa mengalahkannya, tetapi sunbae sudah berusaha dengan keras, berjuang, selalu bersemangat sampai merusak badan, terlalu bersemangat. Hingga tidak ada orang yang bisa melebihi sunbae.."

Apa dia bilang? Mengapa dia memujiku seperti itu.

"sunbae... kau yang ter-"

GREP

"kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, aku akan berusaha lebih dari ini"

_Kau yang pertama untukku Lee Sungmin_

"kyuhyun sunbae tidak perlu berusaha lagi. Sunbae sudah cukup berusaha."

_Aku akan mulai berusaha untukmu Lee Sungmin_

"mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu dengan seluruh kemampuanku minnie-ah~"

_Karena engkau, aku mulai mencintaimu Lee Sungmin_

"hanya untukmu aku berusaha, bila bukan kamu aku tak mau"

_Ya, hanya untukmu Lee Sungmin._

"heum, aku juga akan berusaha untukmu kyuhyun sunbae"

Dia benar benar menggemaskan. Oh tidak, aku takut lepas kendali. Ini semua karenamu Lee Sungmin. Saranghae~

TBC

Terima kasih yang udah komen disebelumnya. Sorry ga bisa di sebutin satu satu yaa...


	3. Chapter 3

KYUMIN/GOOD SUNBAE/CHAPTER THREE

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Present

Reyza apriliyani

.GS.

.

Entah kenapa aku merasa, aku bukanlah yang terbaik untuk kyuhyun sunbae...

.

.

.

"ryeowook ah~" aku langsung menubruknya dengan pelukan.

"eh minnie.. kenapa?" ryeowook bingung melihatku.

"kamu tau... aku jadian sama kyuhyun sunbae.." aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"ehhh?! Jinjja?!" seru eunhyuk, ryeowook dan kibum.

"benarkah minnie? Kamu pasti hanya mimpi minnie... bangun bangun hari sudah pagi" ucap hyukie dengan mencubit cubit pipiku.

"aku serius.." pout. Aku kesal kenapa mereka bilang aku hanya bermimpi.

"minnie ah. Aku tau kau sangat ingin bersama kyuhyun sunbae, tetapi lihatlah kenyataannya." Ucap kibum dengan mengelus ngelus kepala ku.

"aish, kalian ini. Aku serius, benar benar serius. Aku jadian sama kyuhyun sunbae, kemarin saat pulang dari cafe dia memelukku dan mengatakan dia akan berusaha untukku." Aku mulai sedih, seburuk itukah aku untuk kyuhyun sunbae sampai sampai mereka semua tidak percaya dengan perkataanku.

"su-" perkataan wookie pun terpotong.

SRET

"eh. Kyuhyun sunbae, ada apa kesini? Ah.. club basket ya? Tunggu aku panggil-" saat aku ingin berbalik.

"bukan. Aku kesini, untuk menemuimu. Mau ke kantin?"

Mwoo? Kyuhyun sunbae kesini untuk mengajak ku ke kantin. Apakah ini ajakan pertama, ahh aku rasa muka ku memerah.

"heum. Baik ayo sunbae."

.

"aku masih tidak mempercayainya." Ucap hyukie.

"hei kamu tak boleh seperti itu hyukie, bila minnie bisa mendapatkan kyuhyun sunbae itu bagus bukan. Jadi dia tidak hanya bisa menghayal. Dan kita sebagai sahabat seharusnya mendukungnya." Ucap ryeowook dengan bijak.

"benar katamu wook. Aku ikut bahagia, setidaknya dia tidak berbohong. Tapi bagaimana bisa ya dia menaklukan kyuhyun sunbae yang dingin itu." Ucap kibum.

"aku rasa... karena kegigihkan dan kekeras kepala nya lee sungmin."

"hahahha"

Dan mereka pun tertawa bahagia. Mereka senang melihat sahabatnya sungmin bisa bersama orang yang diinginkannya.

.

"ini" kyuhyun sunbae menaruh sayuran ke piringku.

"eh, kenapa sunbae? Sunbae tak suka sayuran?" tanyaku.

"ya. Sangat tidak suka, aku sangat bermusuhan dengannya." Ah aku serasa melihat sisi lain dari kyuhyun sunbae.

"sunbae.. sayuran itu baik loh. Agar nanti pipi sunbae tidak bolong bolong seperti itu. Hahaha"

"jadi kamu mulai berani ya mengataiku.. terima ini" tiba tiba kyuhyun sunbae menyuapi makanan ke mulutku.

"uhuk uhuk.." dan aku pun tersedak-_-

"eh eh.. sungmin, mianhae.. mian" kyuhyun sunbae langsung kesebelahku dan memberikan minum dengan menepuk nepuk pundakku.

"ah gomawo sunbae." Saat aku menengok kesamping, aku melihat dengan jarak dekat muka kyuhyun sunbae. Muka ku pun memerah.

"ah sunbae, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ucapku meninggalkannya.

"manis" lirih kyuhyun.

.

"aish,, tadi sangat dekat. Muka kyuhyun sunbae sangat tampan. Aa mukaku sangat merah sekarang. Aku malu." Aku bermalu ria di depan cermin.

"ah! Aku harus kembali, kyuhyun sunbae pasti menungguku." Ucapku, lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan toilet, tetapi.

Bruk.

"ah mian" ucapku lalu aku melihat jessica dan yoona dengan tampang sinisnya.

"minggir, kalau jalan lihat lihat dong." Ucap jessica.

"iya" lalu aku pun meninggalkan mereka. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, aku mendengar mereka membicarakan kyuhyun sunbae, jadinya aku nguping dulu deh sebentar.

.

"hey jess, udah lihat majalah sekolah belom? Ada kyuhyun oppa tau disana. Aaaa tampannya dia, makin hari dia makin perfect aja yah." Ucap yoona dengan semangat.

Ah kyuhyun sunbae, memang memiliki banyak pernggemar

"benarkah? Mana mana aku ingin lihat."

"eh tapi kamu tau ga jess. yeoja yang tadi menabrakmu itu yeojachingu nya kyuhyun oppa tau."

"what? Yeoja itu. Bohong, dia kan biasa banget, mana mau kyuhyun oppa bersama dengannya."

"benarkan? Aku saja merasa mereka tidak seimbang. Haruskah kita membuat anti kyumin. Hahah"

Apa kata mereka benar juga. Aku memang tidak seimbang dengan kyuhyun sunbae, kyuhyun sunbae yang sangat pekerja keras, tampan dan pintar. Berbeda denganku yang keras kepala, biasa saja dan tidak pintar. Aku memang tidak serasi dengan kyuhyun sunbae.

.

"ah sunbae. Mian lama. Apakah makanan sunbae sudah selesai. Ah aku harus kembali ke kelas. Duluan ya sunbae, bye" ucapku cepat lalu pergi meninggalnya.

"ah ya."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun sunbae aku pun segera pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali ke kelas. Menaruh kepala ku di atas meja dengan muka yang jelek.

"eh, waeyo minnie-ah?" tanya ryeowook kepadaku.

"heung~~~~" aku hanya bergumam tak jelas dan tetap dengan wajah meratap.

"dia kenapa?" tanya hyukjae kepada ryeowook.

"molla, tiba tiba dia datang lalu langsung seperti itu" ucap ryeowook.

"apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kyuhyun?" tanya kibum.

"mung-" lagi lagi ucapan ryeowook terpotong, mian ne wookie-ah.

"apakah aku tidak pantas untuk cho kyuhyun. Aku merasa kalau aku ini jauh berbeda dengan kyuhyun. Sangat berbeda" ucapku menyela ucapan ryeowook. Aku berbicara dengan nada lemasku.

"apakah kau baru menyadarinya sekarang.. ukhhh" tiba tiba kibum menonjok perut hyukjae.

Omongan hyukjae ada benarnya juga, itu membuatku lebih lemas lagi. Pasti mukaku sudah sangat sangat sangat mengerikan.

"lihat apa yang kau perbuat. Sudahlah minnie, jangan dengarkan apa kata orang. Mungkin mereka hanya iri kepadamu." Ucap kibum menyemangatiku, sambil melemparkan death glare ke hyukjae.

"ah terima kasih kibum-ah. Aku menyayangi kalian" ucapku dengan tersenyum.

.

Mengapa kata kata perempuan itu masih berkeliaran di kepalaku. Apakah aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar kyuhyun sunbae lebih menyukaiku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

"aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar. Kenapa malah seperti ini jadinya" runtuk ku. Lihat saja, sekarang rambutku sangat aneh, karena aku mencoba untuk merubahnya, niatnya ingin menjadi lebih baik, tapi kalau seperti ini malah nambah parah.

"oh tidak, aku telat. Sudah waktunya janjian." Ucapku sambil melihat ponsel. Aku pun segera berlari ketempat tujuanku.

Sesampainya disana aku melihat kyuhyun sunbae tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

"pasti sangat lelah belajar dan urusan klubnya. Tapi aku malah menyuruhnya untuk bertemu."

Tiba tiba saja dia membuka matanya.

"eh, sunbae. Maafkan aku terlambat." Ucapku.

"ah tidak apa apa. Eh rambutmu?" ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah rambutku. Apakah dia menyadari perubahan rambutku.

"apakah kamu terlambat bangun?" ugh... tiba tiba ada yang menusuk jantung ku. Padahal aku memerlukan waktu satu jam untuk membuat rambut seperti ini.

"oh iya. Aku membawa bantal duduk. Jika sunbae ingin tidur aku bisa menjadi tumpuan punggungmu. Kamu pasti lelah kan sunbae." Ucapku dengan cepat.

"tenang lah sedikit. Kamu pasti lelah karena selalu menghawatirkanku" ucapnya lalu memelukku. Aku merasa ini sangat nyaman. Padahal yang lelah itu dia.

.Tak jauh dari sana.

"hahahha apakah itu semua benar? Pasti sangat lucu" aku mendengar suara tawa seseorang, apa jangan jangan ada orang. Oh tidak apa yang akan mereka pikirkan bila melihat seorang cho kyuhyun berpelukan dengan orang sepertiku. Langsung saja aku melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun sunbae.

"ah, em, ga baik dilihat orang." Ucapku gugup.

"benar. Maaf" balasnya dingin. "aku akan membeli minuman dulu" ucapnya lagi dan meninggalkanku.

Tidak. Bukan ini yang aku mau. Kenapa dia meninggalkanku.

Langsung saja aku mengejarnya dan menarik belakang bajunya.

"walau hanya sedikit saja, aku ingin berada disamping sunbae. Tapi aku tidak pantas untuk orang hebat seperti sunbae. Karena aku selalu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Yang membuat sunbae menjadi susah." Aku mengeratkan tarikanku dibajunya.

Tiba tiba kyuhyun sunbae membalikkan badannya dan memelukku dengan erat.

"siapa yang bilang kau tidak pantas untukku. Dan siapa yang bilang juga bila aku ini hebat." Ucap kyuhyun sunbae.

"aku tak sehebat yang kau pikirkan. Kau tahu, aku selalu memikirkan hal aneh bila aku bersamamu. Seperti sekarang ini, melihat wajahmu aku ingin..." kyuhyun sunbae pun memegang bahuku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dan apa yang maksudnya dengan hal aneh.

"kau tau. Melihat wajahmu yang memerah dan bibir plum mu yang ini membuat aku ingin mencicipinya."

CUP

Kyuhyun sunbae menciumku. Dan itu tepat dibibir. Oh tidak aku merasakan lututku lemas. Rasanya aku ingin jatuh, tapi tangan kyuhyun sunbae yang berada di pinggangku menahan hal tersebut.

"dengar, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Jadi jangan dengarkan kata kata orang cukup dengarkan kata kata ku. Kamu mengerti?" ucap kyuhyun sunbae kepadaku.

"ne kyuhyun sunbae. Aku mengerti." Ucapku malu malu.

"ah manis nya yeojachinguku. Jadi ingin menciumnya lagi. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku sunbae."

"eh trus aku harus memanggil sunbae apa dong?" tanyaku.

"heum... panggil oppa, chagi juga boleh, atau yeobo. Yang terakhir sepertinya lebih baik" ucapan kyuhyun sunbae membuat pipimu memerah. Ah kyuhyun sunbae.

"baik sun- eh oppa."

"oppa.. kenapa tak yeobo?"

"ani, nanti saja kalau kita sudah menikah."

"jadi kau ingin menikah denganku heum?" tanyanya dengan menarik pinggangku agar lebih menempel dengannya.

"heum" aku menganggung malu malu. Dan..

CUP!

END

.

.

Tambahan

Kyuhyun pov

Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan minnie, ah aku sudah tidak sabar. Lihat aku datang ketempat janjian sangat awal. Hehe. Sebernarnya aku sangat lelah, lebih baik aku tidur dulu. Mumpung masih ada waktu.

"pasti sangat lelah belajar dan urusan klubnya. Tapi aku malah menyuruhnya untuk bertemu."

Ugh.. aku seperti mendengar suara minnie. Aku pun membuka mataku

"eh, sunbae. Maafkan aku terlambat." Ucap minnie. Eh mengapa rambutnya berantakan.

"ah tidak apa apa. Eh rambutmu?" tapi itu membuatnya menjadi lebih manis.

"apakah kamu terlambat bangun?" eh tiba tiba mimik mukanya berubah, apakah aku salah berbicara.

"oh iya. Aku membawa bantal duduk. Jika sunbae ingin tidur aku bisa menjadi tumpuan punggungmu. Kamu pasti lelah kan sunbae." Apa yang dia bicarakan.

"tenang lah sedikit. Kamu pasti lelah karena selalu menghawatirkanku" dia sangat berisik, tapi aku menyukainya. Kupeluk saja dia supaya lebih tenang.

"hahahha apakah itu semua benar? Pasti sangat lucu"

Eh! Tiba tiba dia melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar tawa seseorang. Ada apa?

"ah, em, ga baik dilihat orang." Kenapa ga baik. Apakah dia malu.

"benar. Maaf" balasku dingin. "aku akan membeli minuman dulu" ucapku lagi dan meninggalkannya.

Mengapa dia harus merasa tak baik bila ada orang, bukannya dia yeojachinguku, harusnya itu tak apa apa.

DEG

Tiba tiba saja minnie menarik baju belakangku.

"walau hanya sedikit saja, aku ingin berada disamping sunbae. Tapi aku tidak pantas untuk orang hebat seperti sunbae. Karena aku selalu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Yang membuat sunbae menjadi susah." Suaranya terdengar parau apakah dia menahan tangis.

Aku pun membalikkan badan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"siapa yang bilang kau tidak pantas untukku. Dan siapa yang bilang juga bila aku ini hebat." Ucapku.

"aku tak sehebat yang kau pikirkan. Kau tahu, aku selalu memikirkan hal aneh bila aku bersamamu. Seperti sekarang ini, melihat wajahmu aku ingin..." hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih. Lalu aku pun memegang bahunya.

"kau tau. Melihat wajahmu yang memerah dan bibir plum mu yang ini membuat aku ingin mencicipinya."

CUP

Aku menciumnya. Dan itu tepat di bibirnya. Sangat manis. Aku menyukainya.

"dengar, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Jadi jangan dengarkan kata kata orang cukup dengarkan kata kata ku. Kamu mengerti?" aku harap dia mengerti.

"ne kyuhyun sunbae. Aku mengerti." Aish, kenapa dia selalu memanggilku sunbae.

"ah manis nya yeojachinguku. Jadi ingin menciumnya lagi. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku sunbae."

"eh trus aku harus memanggil sunbae apa dong?" tanyanya.

"heum... panggil oppa, chagi juga boleh, atau yeobo. Yang terakhir sepertinya lebih baik" hehehe panggilan yeobo memang sangat cocok. Jadi tidak sabar ingin membuatnya memanggilku seperti itu. Lihat pipi nya memerah. Aaa manisnya pacarku.

"baik sun- eh oppa."

"oppa.. kenapa tak yeobo?"

"ani, nanti saja kalau kita sudah menikah." Jadi dia ingin menikah denganku.

"jadi kau ingin menikah denganku heum?" tanyaku dengan memeluk pingangnya lebih erat.

"heum" ah jawaban yang sangat tepat. Tunggulah, aku akan melamarmu saat waktunya sudah tepat. Dan..

CUP!

END!

.

.

.

Yoshaaaa... Hello~

Ini chapther terakhir loh. Bagaimana? Respon kalian sangat saya butuhkan. Karena saya masih pemula dan memerlukan bimbingan. Terima kasih yang sudah banyak bertanya dan mengkomen chap sebelumnya. Jeongmal Gamsahamnida~

Tunggu ya ff ku yang lainnya. Dan semoga itu lebih baik. Dan aku benar benar mengharapkan komentar dari kalian semua yang membacanya. Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Jaa.. Sampai Jumpa

**Thanks to**

Guest, angel-si, vitahaemin, Guest, wuhan, terrezhen, cho sungkyu137, dewi. , dewikaa, sisKkamjong88, Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137, abilhikmah, melee, allea1186, Guest, Chominhyun, whey.k.


End file.
